Office furniture components, such as desks and partition systems, typically include power outlets, and their associated cabling and power in-feed mechanisms, built into the components. A connection is established between an AC power source and an electronic device through a series of sockets, plugs and cables. This arrangement requires cables which limit the mobility of the furniture and require power outlets to be available in close proximity to the furniture to avoid stringing cable in open floor spaces.
The proliferation of electronic devices in office and home environments demands readily accessible sources of power. Electronic devices such as portable and mobile devices include phones, portable computers, MP3 and iPod music players, and personal digital assistants. Each electronic device requires a source of power which typically comprises an AC plug and a power converter to convert AC power to any of a plurality of DC power levels. An unintended consequence of the proliferation of electronic devices is the proliferation of power converters, power sources, plugs and cables which clutter the office and home environments.
All electronic devices must be powered, whether by a power source or by a battery, and batteries have to be recharged. The development of standards for DC converters and charging stations may potentially reduce cabling clutter. However, DC converters and charging stations will still be required to power electronic devices; therefore, cabling clutter remains a nuisance.